Survival of the fittest
by heavensblood97
Summary: The institute of war was created to settle disputes in Valoran, but it is not just a battlefield. For many, it's the only home they have.
1. Entry

"Welcome to the league, Riven." spoke the voice for the shadows of the room. Riven breathed a sigh of relief, shaking her head to clear the fog that the invasion of her mind had thrown up. The doors of the reflection chamber slowly yawned open, a pure white light obscuring vision for a moment, causing Riven to guard her eyes with her arm, squinting into the glow. As the light faded, Riven gazed for the first time on the inside of the institute of war. She walked across the chamber, her footsteps echoing in the room as they would in the future of Noxus.

She found herself in a grassy courtyard, corridors leading off in the 12 directions of a clock, like the numbers of a clock. A huge tree stood in the middle of the courtyard, seeming to pulse with energy. She stepped towards the tree, its power tangible, like waves lapping off the shore of Riven's body. She all of a sudden became aware of various people walking around the circular path on the outside of the courtyard, all wearing robes of various colours, happily talking about their plans for the day or discussing whatever it was they were working on. Not many of them payed much attention to her, but a few glanced to look her over. "Guess they dont get that many new comers here." Thought Riven, turning her attention back to the tree. She slowly reached out a hand, the waves of power hitting harder as her hand got closer.  
"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." spoke a clear, scholarly male voice from behind her. She turned round, her cheeks flushing almost undetectably.  
"Hmm?" murmured Riven, turning to face the man. He was average height, short, scraggy blond hair covering his head. His emerald eyes were his most striking facial feature, set in a pale complexion. He wore an azure robe, covering his whole body, a clipboard cradled in one arm.  
"A cutting from the Ionian great tree. The sap from that tree is what we use to make healing potions for League matches. But touch it now, and the power will make you high as a Piltoverian air baloon." He stated, a smirk on his face.  
Riven said nothing, simply smiling at the man.  
"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rolaf, a research assistant here at the institute. I've been assigned to show you around, seeing as though its your first time here. You're..." Rolaf quickly scanned his eyes across the scroll. "Riven, right?" he asked, flashing her a dazzling smile.  
"Yeah." spoke Riven, feeling her muscles relax. She hadn't been aware that she'd been tensing. She cursed herself in her head for being so nervous. She was safe here. Or so they say.  
"Follow me then!" chirped Rolaf, strolling off towards the corridor at 12 o'clock. "This leads to the champion accommodation. There are two others," Pointing at the corridors at 6 and 9 o'clock "Which lead to the Demacian and Noxian barracks, respectively. But I'm assuming you don't want to go there right now."  
"Mmm-hmm." agreed Riven, sidestepping a group of red robed people as they walked past. After a brief walk, they reached a huge set of double doors. The man placed his hands on the door and pushed them open, revealing a large common room with corridors leading off from it. "I can't go any further, unfortunately." He stated, handing her a key. "There's the key to your room. And once more, welcome to the league."

Riven walked slowly into the room, the door closing behind her. There didnt seem to be anyone in the room, so she just looked around, admiring the paintings that adorned the walls, the huge fireplace casting a homely glow over the room, when she heard a small voice pipe up: "Hello!"  
Riven spun round, seeing nothing. Looking down, she saw a small yordle standing there, his furry face staring up at her. Riven smiled. Yordles had always reminded her of children, but she knew they were anything but. "I've never seen you before! Are you new?" he piped, his tone irrepressibly cheery.  
"Yeah, just came today." She spoke. She felt calm around the little fellow. Perhaps it was a yordle trait.  
"What's your name, ma'am?" asked the yordle, taking off his green hat as a sign of respect.  
"Riven. My name's R-riven." She stuttered. It had been so long since someone asked that question. It had been so long since someone cared.  
The yordle replaced his hat and gave a salute any officer would be proud of. "Captain Teemo of the Scouts of the mothership, reporting fooooorrr duty!" barked the yordle, military discipline evident in his voice. Riven laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had done that. "Nice to meet you, Captain." she grinned.  
"You're Riven? As in, the one from Noxus?" came another voice from across the room.  
"Yeah, why?" asked Riven, the smile still showing on her face as she turned to see who had spoke. She saw a green blob who was distinctly humanoid walking over towards her, smiling, in his own way.  
"Oh, it's just I remember seeing you somewhere before, in Noxus. I went for a drink with Blitzcrank and there was someone there called Riven. Wondered if it was the same one." he said, innocently.  
Riven's mind flashed back. She knew exactly what bar he was referring too. That stage. Those tight fitting clothes...  
She shook head quickly and blinked, bringing herself back to the present. "Yeah, I bet you do." she spoke, just as innocently.

Riven's smile returned slowly. "Anyway, I better be going to drop my stuff off." she said, readjusting her rucksack. "It was nice to meet you...?"  
"Zac."  
"Nice to meet you, Zac." Riven said, titling her head to one side slightly, before walking away in the direction of her room.  
"See ya around, Miss!" squeaked Teemo as she walked, waving. Riven's smile grew, giving a little wave back herself.

She slowly wandered over to her room, experiencing all manner of smells and sounds. When she reached her room, the key she had been given sliding in the lock without a hint of resistance, the door opening with a moan. She slid her rucksack off her shoulders, tossing it onto the bed. She looked around, examining the room. There was a desk, writing equipment, the bed, a wardrobe with a mirrior and an armour stand. Simple lodgings, but it has all I need, she thought. She reached around her body, unclasping the buckles on her armour, letting it clunk to the ground. A wave of tiredness washed over Riven, causing her to stumble towards the bed. She'd been on the road for three days and hadn't had a wink of sleep, let alone 40. She slumped onto the bed, not bothering to finish undressing, not bothering to climb under the covers, before she willingly accepted the warm darkness of sleep.

When she awoke the next day, the sun was casting its spears of light across Valoran. Riven sat up, shocked. She looked around, wondering where she was for a moment. She was in her bed. HER bed. Riven's eyes welled up with tears for a second before her warriors pride banished them. She had a home, for the first time in 4 years.

She rose and quickly readied herself, a simple white dress to match her hair. She exited the room, greeted by the sound of joviality and conversation coming from the direction of the common room. She slowly strolled there, half unsure, half excited. When she entered the hall, she attracted looks, but that was to be expected. Most were looks of curiosity, but she'd seen some of the looks before. Despite having never met many of the people in this room, she recognised the animosity in their eyes. Ionians.  
Riven sat down with the only other person she knew anything about, Zac. "Hey, Miss Riven!" Grinned the green goliath. "Sleep well?"  
"Hey, Zac. I slept like a stone." She said, shaking her head with a slight smile.  
"Good! There's some food In the next room if you want me to get you some." Said Zac, his grin still stretched across his face.  
"No thanks, maybe later. Thank you, though." said Riven, her smile growing with the flush of her cheeks.  
"I gotta go for a sec, someone wants to talk to me a moment. If you need anything, just ask, Miss Riven." With that, he got up and left to another corner of the room where a gargantuan stone creature and a metal golem sat, conversing.

Riven got up and got a drink, taking a swig before she sat back down. She glanced over at where Zac had gone to and saw the three creatures conversing, a robotic "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." echoing over the noise of the hall. Riven smiled, looking down into her drink as she swirled it. A shadow was cast over the table from behind Riven, causing her to look around, the smile disappearing off her face. The figure wasn't wearing the armour Riven had last seen her in, but she would recognise the Ionian captain of the guard anywhere. Riven was immediately aware how naked she felt without the comfort of her sword. She stood up to face Irelia, expecting to see the hate in her eyes that was so rightly justified, but to her surprise, she saw... nothing. It was a completely ambiguous look, one that you'd use when having a friendly conversation with a stranger.  
Irelia spoke first: "Different circumstances now, huh?" she smirked, crossing her arms.  
"Yeah..." said Riven, quietly. Her mind flashed back to the woman that stood in front of her performing a dance of death throughout Noxian ranks, before it flashed to herself holding the full length runic blade, Ionian soldiers screaming in terror as she bore down on them, before she mercilessly cut them down. Irelia tilted her body to one side by flexing her knee slightly. "Look, I just want to say something. We might have been enemies in the past; done things that we see in our dreams, but we were both just doing our jobs. I just want to know that for all of the things you've done, I hold no grudge. I hope the same is true for you." Stated Irelia, her green eyes piercing into the amber of Riven's. The Ionian hero turned and walked away, leaving Riven standing there, her thoughts reeling. With a slump, Riven sat back down, dredging her drink to the bottom. With a sigh she stood back up to refill her drink. She needed something strong.

Darius stomped through the hallways, the echo of his boots announcing his presence. He vaguely caught a figure out of the corner of his eye, not paying much attention to their identity as he passed. A familiar woman's voice piped up, sending shivers down Darius's spine. "Hello, General."  
Darius stopped, turning to face the voice. "What do you want, fox?"  
The woman smiled, running her fingers through one of her tails. "Nothing. It's just we havent..." The woman giggled, a silky smooth tone that would make anyone shiver. "...talked in ever such a long time."  
"And nor shall we. I know your ways, Ahri." scowled Darius. "What are you doing here, anyway? This is the Noxian barracks."  
"Isn't a girl allowed to have a little fun? Besides, people change, Darius." said the Fox with a pout. "I was talking with a new face. Pretty little thing with white hair. She was too involved in her own thoughts to notice my..." That laugh again. "Personality."  
Darius raised an eyebrow slightly. He didn't know Ahri swung that way, but it didn't surprise him to be honest.  
Ahri smiled, picking up on the raised eyebrow; "It's more fun when you swing both ways, General. You should really try it sometime." Her tone changed, a slightly sarcastic edge appearing. "I'll be happy to introduce you to someone." she said with a small titter.  
Darius simply glared at her, before turning to walk off. After a few steps, he stopped, turning around. "And no, people never change." With that, he marched off.

He reached his own room, unhooking his key from his belt and sliding it into the lock, the door creaking open with a push. With a small sigh, he hung his cloak on a hook, deciding to rest for a moment before getting to business. He turned to his armchair, where his eyes narrowed in anger. His brother was sprawled sideways across the chair, a fruit bowl in his lap, slowly picking at some grapes. "These grapes are awful. You think they'd have got better for the General of Noxus." mumbled the man, mouth full of food.  
Darius gritted his teeth, his words slow and deliberate. "What. Are you. Doing here?"  
The man looked at him, spinning round in the chair properly and placing the fruit bowl down. "Swain ordered me to come find you. Besides..." the man stood up, crossing his arms. "...What are you gonna do about it?"  
Darius neck bulged, his face twisting into a snarl. He lunged at the man, who deftly dodged out of the way with a mocking laugh of "You always were slow!"  
"DRAVEN!" Darius roared, sprinting at his brother.

Jericho swain limped down the corridor, the sounds of crashing increasing in volume as he approached his destination. With a blank face, he opened the door of Darius's apartment, to be greeted with utter chaos. In the centre of the room stood Darius, his arms reaching over his shoulder at the man who was clinging to his upper back, legs round Darius's waist and arm tight around his neck. Both men stopped struggling and simply looked at Swain, as he returned the gaze, unfazed. Draven slipped down from Darius's back, smoothing his hair in a nearby miraculously unbroken mirror before turning to face Swain, hands on hips. "You called for the best?" he grinned, before receiving the back of Darius's hand to the face.  
Darius spoke while Draven picked himself up of the floor, still grinning like a madman. "You asked for us, Grand General?"  
Swain cleared his throat and straightened his back. "Yes. You two will accompany me to the Du Couteau estate. I would like Miss Du Couteau and that Talon fellow to join you two as representatives of Noxus in the upcoming battle. We leave tomorrow." With that, Swain left as inconspicuously as he had arrived.


	2. The Library

Time passed, as Riven sat alone, her only company her reflection in her drink. The great hall slowly emptied, the noises of people fading into white noise. A tentative tap on her shoulder jerked her back into reality with a gasp. Zac stood behind her, a worried look on his face. "You've been sat there for an hour. You okay, Miss Riven?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice. Riven gently rubbed at her temples with the first two fingers on each hand, trying in vain to suppress the growing alcohol headache. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for waking me up." she said, a small smile showing.  
"Great! Glad to help." grinned Zac, the worry gone. He turned and began walking away, with such joy in his step he appeared to be bouncing.  
"Oh, and Zac?" called Riven, causing him to turn around. "Call me Riven."

Zac nodded with his signature grin and left, leaving Riven to push herself to her feet. Been up 2 hours and I'm already getting drunk, she thought bitterly, cursing herself silently for her weakness.  
She left the great hall, deciding on a visit to the Institutes's library. Her solitude have given her a passion for reading, something to fill those, cold, lonely nights in the Valorian countryside and in dark, low-key inns. She walked through the hallways, the standard traffic of Summoners in their black robes, Institute employees in robes of varying colours, or occasionally a champion. She noticed that all the doors were much bigger than a human would ever need, but having seen some of the Institutes occupants, she surmised that it was probably to compensate for them. As if to validate her theory, the huge rock creature she had seen in the great hall earlier passed through one of the huge doors, heading off down one of the corridors. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Summoners and employees alike quickly move out of the giants path.

A short time later, She arrived at the great gilded doors of the great library. She hesitantly knocked on the door, unsure if the library was even open. No response was heard. With a small frown, Riven turned and began walking away, before the huge doors were pulled open. A deep, slow voice that oozed wisdom echoed from within its confines; "Enter."  
Riven slowly stepped into the dark library, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light.  
She blinked rapidly, trying to bring the room into focus. The door closed behind her, throwing the room into deeper darkness. To her surprise, she found that she could see better. The deep voice echoed again. "The light outside was affecting your sight."  
Riven looked around for the source of the voice, when her eyes widened in surprise. A huge, dog-like humanoid had rounded the corner of one of the titanic bookshelf's, and strode towards her, sitting down in an oversized chair. "You... are our new champion, correct?" spoke the creature, smiling as best as its snout would allow.  
Riven shook her head almost imperceptibly, shaking out her shock. "Y..yeah. My names Riven."  
"You are not the first person to be intimidated by my size. But you need not fear, I will never harm those who do not deserve it." laughed the Dog. "My name is Nasus; I am the keeper of this great library. I believe your world would call me a librarian. What brings you here today, Riven?"  
"I need a book to pass the time. Something fiction, preferably." said Riven, looking round at the great stacks of books.  
Nasus looked at Riven for a second, before standing up and moving away through the library. A moment later, he returned, a book grasped in his huge paws. "I think this will suit you."  
He offered the book into Riven's hands, who took it and hugged it to her chest. Jesus it's big; he made it look like a feather! she thought.  
"The tales of a Piltovarian prince. A wonderful story." explained Nasus, sitting back down at his chair. He stared at Riven for a second again, before leaning forwards in his chair and clasping has hands together, resting his elbows on his knees. "I can see it in your eyes. What troubles you, my child?" spoke Nasus, softly.  
Riven remained silent, averting her eyes.  
"You can trust me. Whatever you say goes no further than this room." said Nasus, concernedly  
Riven's mind flashed back 4 years, to walking along with her military friends. Laughing, joking. She remembered Serena and Joseph's crush on each other, and everyone in the unit trying to get them to confess it to each other. She remembered Ardyn falling face first in the swamp, marching for the rest of the day looking like a swamp demon. She saw them all in an Ionian field, all smiles and friendship. She saw them again in the same Ionian field, burned and burning, dead and dying, the Zaunite chemicals wreaking havoc on their bodies. She saw Joseph cradling Serena as she screamed in agony, before they were both immolated by a shot from a Zaunite melter. She saw herself scrambling to get away from the chaos, her hands and feet slipping in wet mud. It hadn't rained that day. She came back into the present, tears running down her cheeks. "No, I cant trust you. I can't trust anyone." With that, she fled from the library, people looking at her as she ran, sobbing. A few tried to stop her, to help, but she shrugged them off and ran. Ran like she'd done 4 years ago.


	3. The Mansion

Riven ran for what seemed like hours, just trying to get away from everyone, to be alone. After a few minutes, she reached a seemingly empty corridor, and slumped against the wall, sliding down to sit at its base. She sobbed pitifully, her hands obscuring her face, trying to hide from her past. She became vaguely aware of footsteps approaching, but she didn't look up. She saw a shapely pair of legs stop next to her, before a silky smooth woman's voice sounded out. "Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing crying?"  
The woman bent down, allowing Riven to see her through the gaps between her fingers. A otherworldly pretty woman kneeled in front of her, her face in a caring frown. Her long black hair framed her face perfectly, contributing to her good looks. Through the veil of tears Riven could just make out that the woman had fox like ears and 9 flowing white tails that lightly drifted behind her.  
The woman took hold of Riven's hand and clasped it between her own. "Oh, sweetie, Don't cry." her voice rippled down Riven's spine, pushing back the overwhelming despair. With considerable effort, Riven gulped away her tears, trembling. The woman smiled, an infectious, radiant smile. "There's a good girl." She closed her arms round Riven, hugging her tightly. Riven stiffened at first, nervous, but within seconds she relaxed into this complete strangers arms, unconcerned at her vunerability.  
The woman helped Riven to her feet, passing her a tissue. "Dry those lovely eyes of yours." she said softly. Riven grabbed her arm with the hand of her opposite arm and looked away awkwardly, her face still a red shade. "T...thank you.." she stuttered, her throat hoarse.  
The woman laughed, causing Riven to shiver with its velvet tone. "You don't have to thank me! I simply couldn't leave you like that. What's your name, sweetie?"  
"Riven." Riven replied, in between bouts of coughing, her voice still shaky.  
"Riven? It suits you." Smiled the Fox. "I'm Ahri."  
Riven stayed silent, but smiled.  
"Why don't you come with me? We'll go somewhere private and we can talk about making you happy again. How's that sound?" said Ahri, innocently.  
Riven shook her head. "N..no thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I've got some things to do."  
"No problem, I'm here if you change your mind. You'll be going now?" Ahri chimed.  
"Yeah. See you around." smiled Riven, clasping her book back to her breast.  
"Goodbye, Riven. I hope we get to see more of each other." Giggled the Fox, her tails flicking around her red dress. 

Riven looked out of a nearby window, seeing the sun had passed midday. She headed back to her room and lay face down on her bed, engrossed in the book on her pillow. She read into the dead of night of the tales of the Piltovarian prince, who's family was killed in a fire in the castle, leaving him as the last remaining heir. He sank into a state of deep depression, refusing to run the city, preferring instead to sink deeper into the hell that is depression. A seer showed him visions, one of what would happen if he continued, his city in flames, his people slaughtered by invaders, the people remaining cursing his name. Then another, of a city enjoying times of prosperity, under a benevolent king loved by all. This time, the invasion was foiled by the people's willingness to fight for their king. The vision stirred the prince into action. He immediately took up all the responsibility he was given, organising the failing city into the Jewel of the continent. When the neighbouring invaders came, his people crushed them with unparalleled fervour. The story ended with the king dying peacefully, many years later, his wife and children at his grand funeral, his city and other neighbouring cities, including the ones he'd fought, weeping at his passing.

Riven closed the back page of the book, the tale had run its course. She placed the book on her bedside and rolled over to see out of the window. The sun had long since ceased to cast its light through her window, the moon shining its silver glory over the land, both the sun and the moon filling the gap where the other abandons humanity. Riven closed her eyes, the grasp of sleep quickly overtaking her.

Darius and Draven stood outside of the institute, armed and armoured. Both men chatted with each other amiably, but a skilled observer could see the tension in the bodies of both men as they waited. Minutes later, Swain hobbled up to them. "Ah, good to see you, gentlemen. Come come, our carriage awaits."  
The blood brothers followed Swain, to an ornate wooden carriage for 4 people. Swain turned to them. "Weapons in the back now."  
Draven smirked "Can't have us damaging the upholstery now, can we?"  
Swain gave him a blank look, neither laughing nor frowning. Draven and Darius threw their axes into the boot of the carriage, before climbing into the red velvet seats. The seats were supremely soft, but neither man could get comfortable. They both tried to suppress their fidgeting, their nervousness, from Swain. If he noticed, he never belied it. He sat, perfectly at ease, for the whole journey. This is not going to be enjoyable, thought Darius.

The coach journey seemed to take forever, the air stale, but neither Darius nor Draven willing to open a window for fear of showing nervousness. They couldn't show it where they were going, they couldn't show it now. It was not long before the wheels of the carriage ground to a stop, the horse pulling it hoofing at the ground, as if they too could sense the atmosphere. The 3 men stepped out of the carriage, into the front grounds of the Du Couteau mansion. The sheer size of it always hit Darius every time he came here. Big house for just a few people; General Du Couteau was never one for entertaining guests.

Swain confidently walked up to the door, the two brothers trailing alertly in his wake. A quick rap on the door with his knuckles summoned a servant, who greeted them and escorted them into the main hall. The 3 men remained grimly silent, waiting for their hosts to appear.  
The servant came back, beckoning with a well-manicured hand for the men to follow. She led them through the house, a skeleton crew of servants going about the maintenance. Both brothers took note of the fact that all the servants were good-looking and well dressed, especially for simple house servants. Their guide pushed open a set of double doors and stood aside, gesturing for them to go inside. Swain bowed slightly to the servant, before limping through the door.

Following Swain into the room, sounds of combat could be heard throughout the silent mansion. Around a corner, 2 people could be seen engaged in lightning fast hand-to-hand combat, their fists and feet a blur of motion. The woman in the fight was holding her own, but it was clear she was outmatched by the man. Seconds later, a quick jab to her jaw and a sweep with his leg sent her crashing to the ground, her scarlet hair matted with sweat. She lay on the ground for a moment, panting heavily. She cursed him, before sitting up gingerly, rubbing her jaw. The man made no effort to help her up, leaning back against a wall, pulling his purple hood over his mess of brown hair. The woman pushed herself to her feet, stretching out her muscles. She noticed her observers, turning to them with a sardonic frown on her face. "To what do we owe the pleasure, 'general'?" she said, the last word inflected with heavy sarcasm.  
Swain remained impassive, answering levelly. "I've come with an offer for you and your step-brother."  
The hooded figure butted in, not looking at Swain, his hood obscuring his face, his arms crossed. "Not interested. The door is back that way."  
The red haired woman raised a hand to the hooded figure, "Hang on a second, Talon."  
The hooded figure grit his teeth. "Kat..." he growled, before he was cut off;  
"Talon! Alright, Swain, Let's hear your offer."  
Swain cleared his throat and straightened his back before speaking. "We would like it if you two were to represent Noxus in its upcoming league battle against Demacia."  
The woman brushed her hair out of her face, before folding her arms. "And we would like it if you found my fathe... General Du Couteau, but you weren't willing to do that, so why should we help you?" she said, indignation and anger in her voice.  
Darius bared his teeth, the words practically falling out of his mouth. "General Du Couteau is a remnant of a weaker Noxus! We do not need him."  
The woman's eyes narrowed as she drew knives from her belt, one in each hand. "I DARE you to say that again!" she roared, practically shaking with anger.  
Darius said nothing, but grasped the hilt of his blade with two hands and bent his knees ready to move. Talon stepped away from the wall, turning to face the three men, a snarl painted on his face. He thrust his right arm downwards, a wristblade appearing from under his sleeve. Draven reached over his shoulders and gripped the handles on both of his throwing axes, ready to throw at any moment. Swain remained emotionless, simply staring at the step-siblings with curiosity.

The tension in the room was almost palpable, emotions running on overload as the two parties stared each other down. Everyone was so focused, that the slithering arrival of a serpent woman went unnoticed. She took stock of the situation, before clearing her throat to draw attention, wincing slightly as people turned to look at her.  
The red haired woman looked shocked "Cass! What are you doing here? It's not like you to..."  
The snake-woman held up her hand, interrupting. "I heard a commotion, and while it..." she shivered, visibly on the verge of tears, "repulses me to be seen like this, I couldn't let blood be spilled in this house. Especially yours, Kat."  
Katarina angrily pointed a finger at Darius. "He insulted General Du..."  
Cassiopeia snappily cut her off again. "Our father, Kat! Not General Du Couteau. He was our father." She turned to face Swain. "What are you here for, General?"  
Swain repeated his request, neutrally. "I would like Katarina and Talon to represent Noxus in an upcoming League match with Demacia."  
The snake woman thought for a second. "Maybe we can come to an agreement, General. Let us go somewhere private, but leave your Butcher and his brother out here."  
Swain nodded to Darius and Draven to stay where they were, before following the Lamia as she slithered away down a corridor and into her office.

The atmosphere in the main room, remained tense, both parties just standing around. After a few minutes of silence, Katarina frowned. "There's no use us all standing around waiting for something to happen. Let's just take a seat." she said, gesturing to some chairs. The 4 of them sat down, the silence continued.

Meanwhile, Swain sat down in a chair opposite Cassiopeia's desk, as she curled her serpent body onto a chair. Adjusting her leathery body until she was comfortable, she eventually spoke. "General, as you're aware, our father went missing a time ago. We will not dwell on what has happened in the past, but right now, you need our family. Despite our differences, everyone in this house is a Noxian. We have all served Noxus; She cares for her children. I propose you a counter offer. The Du Couteau family will stand with you, If you agree to help us find our father."

Swain thought for just a second. "A divided Noxus is a weak Noxus." He reached his hand across the table, shaking it with Cassiopeia. She had a very lady-like handshake that belied her diplomatic background. "Lets us go tell the others." She smiled, revealing her snake-like fangs.

The two diplomats joined the 4 warriors back out in the main hall, the silence suffocating. "Grand General Swain has agreed to help us find our father. In return, you will fight in the league against Demacia for this upcoming match."  
The assembled company looked shocked, all except for Talon, who folded his arms. "You don't really expect them to honor that deal, do you?"  
Cassiopeia glared at him. "We will cross that bridge if we come to it."  
"When, we come to it." replied Talon moodily, getting up out of his seat and leaving the room.  
She turned back to face the three visitors. "All three of the Du Couteau family will Travel to the institute in but a few days; We need time to prepare. We will hold another meeting under the League's roof."  
The assembled group murmured in agreement.  
"Come, you two. We must return to the institute." He turned to leave, gesturing for the blood brothers to follow him. "We shall see you again soon."


	4. The Rift

The three men stepped out of the mansion, breathing a sigh as the tension faded. A giant bird circles overhead, screeching loudly. Swain raised his arm as the bird spiralled down, perching on his arm. He gently rubbed it's head with the first finger of his other hand, whispering quietly to it. It fluttered to his shoulder, its predator eyes studying the world without mercy. Swain gestured for the men to climb into the carriage, climbing in after them. The carriage set off for the institute, the tension inside higher than the journey there. It took but a few minutes for Swain to speak his mind. "You disagree with my decision, Darius?" he said, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
Darius exploded with emotion a moment later, his voice almost a yell. "Why are we helping them to find that fossil!? Is there noone else we could call on?"  
Swain stared him into silence. "Do not pretend to understand me. You WILL help them find the general, that is an order."  
Darius opened his mouth for a reply, before thinking better of it. He sat back, arms folded.

A knock on her door stirred Riven from her sleep. She sat up groggily, quickly fumbling for some clothes. "One second!" she shouted, to whoever or whatever it was outside.  
"Take your time." replied a male voice, cold and clinical.  
Having made herself decent, she pulled the door open, curiosity filling her. She was met with a tall, black robed male. He had short, well trimmed black hair and glasses, giving him an academic air. "Hello, Miss Riven." he greeted, that same cleanliness in his voice.  
"Hello...?" Riven replied, questioningly.  
"My name is Jacob. I've been assigned as your summoner for now. If you'd care to follow me? Oh, and bring your equipment." he explained, pausing for a second while Riven gathered her armour and her sword. She smiled at its familiar, comforting weight.  
Silence reigned between the two as they walked. It was if neither could see the other. Fine by me, thought Riven. It's not like I'm not used to it.  
They walked for a while, until they reaches a small, simple office. Jacob gestured for her to sit down, drawing up a chair for himself on the other side of the desk. He leant forward, clasping his hands together on the desk.

"You're probably wondering why I dragged you out of bed at such an hour." he said.  
Riven nodded slightly, leaning forward in her chair.  
"As a newly-accepted champion of the league, you have to go through some base training to understand the way things work around here. I'm here to show you that." he explained, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Are you ready?"  
"Let's go." Riven murmured, gripping the hilt of her shattered blade.  
"Very well. Follow me."

He led her to a dark rotunda, 10 glowing platforms separated into two groups of 5 in the middle of the room. On the edge of the room were 10 altars corresponding to the platforms; Jacob went and stood behind one of the altars, pointing at its matching platform. "Stand there."  
Riven tentatively stepped onto the glowing platform, a tingle flowing up her body upon contact. A barrier of light emanated from the platform, ensnaring Riven within its boundaries.  
"Right, in a moment, you'll be summoned onto the Rift. We'll be having a small duel versus another Champion and his summoner. I should warn you; You're going in at the deep end." mumbled Jacob, flicking through a large, dusty book. Shafts of light penetrated the darkness as the doors were opened, a huge silhouette appearing in the doorway. "Ah, here's your opponent now." explained Jacob. A hugely muscled, red skinned figure strode into the room, blood red blade in hand. His torn wings twitched, casting an archangel's shadow across the room. Another black robed summoner entered after him, her golden hair shining in the darkness. Taking his place on his platform, the figure stared intently at Riven, his deep bloodbath red eyes unblinking. Images flashed through Riven's head; The victories she had achieved with Noxus, then the acts she had committed to earn them. She saw soldiers and civilians alike falling beneath her blade, screaming for her mercy. She clutched at her head, unable to distinguish her own memories from the images of slaughter. Slowly, her despair turned to rage, her eyes alight as if her blood had been set aflame. She ground her teeth, preparing to throw herself at the monster that stood before her, when the world went white and she tumbled into unconsciousness.

Riven awoke with a gasp, crumpling onto the stone. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she pushed herself to her feet. Jacob's voice echoed in her head: "Don't worry, everyone's first time is rough."  
Riven stared in awe around her, the titanic nexus, the massive turrets, the sheer vastness of the enchanted forest. "Welcome to Summoners Rift!" exclaimed Jacob "Right, you'll wanna talk to the Enchanter, he'll Infuse your weapon with various powers; For a price, of course. He's to your left."  
Riven turned, spotting the small figure of a bearded man with a jolly smile. "Hello!" piped the man. "Looking for some items?"  
"Uh, yeah?" said Riven, unsure.  
"You'll want a Doran's blade." came Jacob's voice.  
"A... Doran's blade, please?" asked Riven.  
"Sure thing!" Said the shopkeeper, waving his hand through the air. Riven's blade gained a purple glow for a second, the edge of the blade sparkling with sharpness.  
"Alright. Now you'll want to go to the middle lane. Its directly out of the base, down those steps. Wait by your tower, minions will be spawning soon." he instructed.  
Its weird having someone in my head. Not sure if I like it, thought Riven, jogging down the steps of the base.  
"I can hear you, Riven." laughed Jacob. There was a small pause. "I feel obligated to say this. Your first death is going to be... Strange. It's not as bad as people say, but its by no means fun."  
"How do you know?" asked Riven.  
"All summoners have to go through the process of being summoned as part of their training. Dying is part of that training." explained Jacob.

Riven reached her tower, scanning the area for her foe. With a crash, the red monster fell from the sky, kneeling. He stood up, swiping his sword through the air. He pointed the tip at Riven, his voice echoing with the voice of all of those who have fell in battle. "Every man has two choices; Die with fear in your heart, or Live with blood on your hands."  
"Meet Aatrox. Minions have spawned, they'll be on their way now. Just kill them, it'll give you money to spend at the enchanter." said Jacob.

Moments later, several small purple robed creatures waddled past Riven. Some carried tiny lances, while other carried small magic catalysts. They began to brawl in the centre of the lane, simple combat. Riven gingerly approached the cluster and slashed at the blue robed minions with her sword. The minion gave a little squeak and fell to the floor, before dissolving. Aatrox began furiously striking at the minions, cutting a graceful swathe through them. Riven backed up slightly from the maelstrom of swings, taking up a defensive stance.  
Aatrox's voice roared over the sound of battle "Cowards die dishonourably." With a final crescent swing, he had cleared her minions away. His minions began advancing on Riven, their magic bolts burning her skin slightly, causing her to grit her her teeth in pain. A lance stabbed into her shin, distracting her for a second. Her combat reflexes alerted her to an incoming threat as she dived to the side, Aatrox's blade stabbing into the floor where she'd stood a second ago. He advanced on her, a flurry of swipes leaving Riven barely able to block them. She staggered under the weight of the swings, the Darkin blade beating her into the ground. With a thunderous battle cry, Aatrox's blade took on a deep shade of red, a sinister glow. Riven screamed in agony as blood poured from her eyes, ears, mouth and nose, her fluid of life flowing into the sword, increasing the brightness of it's glow. He thrust the blade forward, piercing into Riven's abdomen. He pulled back the serrated sword, blood spewing from the wound. With a mighty swipe, the blade slammed into Riven's neck and the world went black.

Riven opened her eyes in panic, hyperventilating. She pawed at her stomach and neck, shock and relief running through her when her hands came back dry. She began to pick herself off the floor, shivering. Jacob looked at her, an amused smile on his face. Doubling over, Riven wretched several times before pulling herself to her full height. She turned to face Aatrox as he walked away. "What... are you?!"  
The Darkin blade turned to her. "I am the embodiment of war." He strode from the room, his shadow darker than most. The female summoner turned to Riven. "Don't feel too bad. There aren't many people who can beat him in single combat." With that, she left too, leaving just Riven and Jacob within the confines of the chamber. "Well, that was... interesting. Did you know he took your head clean off with a single blow?" giggled Jacob.  
"It's not as bad as people say? That was terrifying!" yelled Riven angrily.  
"Well, you know what the answer is." said Jacob, wryly. "Anyway, I think that's enough for today. Feel free to use the library to study some more about the rituals, if you're that way inclined."  
Riven rolled her eyes and left the room, the stone doors creaking shut behind her.


	5. The Summoning

Riven wondered the corridors of the institute, the familiar traffic of employees passing her by. Suddenly, the corridor parted like an ocean to make way for 8 black robed summoners, their faces hidden in shadow. 7 of the summoners were human sized, while the small stature of the 8th identified them as a Yordle. A wash of power passed over Riven as they passed near silently, onlookers in awe. Each of the eight had a symbol on their back which Riven identified as the emblem for each of the city-states in the league; Demacia, Noxus, Piltover, Zaun, Freljord, Ionia, Bilgewater and Bandle city. Riven followed at a distance, her curiosity pushing her onwards. The group arrived at a huge set of obsidian double doors, the 8 symbols repeated on the door. The group uncovered medallions from under their cloaks and slotted them into their respective slots simultaneously. The symbols on the door burst into bright light, causing Riven to shield her eyes. The light faded, replaced with the groaning of the hinges on the door. With a monumental sound, the doors opened, revealing the inky blackness within. The black robed summoners entered the room, disappearing into the dark. The doors shut with a boom, enveloping the summoners within its confines, as if they had never existed.

"Mysterious, is it not?" boomed a voice from behind her. She turned to face the voice, although the tone told her who it was. The towering form of Nasus stood behind her, arms folded. "That is the room of summoning. I was summoned to there myself, many moons ago."  
"Room of summoning?" Asked Riven.  
"Ah yes, you may not have set eyes on them yet. Not everything in this League is of this world. Inside that chamber is where they are pulled from their world to this one." explained Nasus, gesturing with his hand towards the closed doors. "The power coming from that room can cause all but the most stout to feel ill. I myself do not feel right for the duration, but the ceremony lasts but a few hours."  
As if on cue, a wave of power washed forth from the room, lapping against the edges of Riven's consciousness.  
Nasus kneeled down, bringing himself to her height. "Your face turns pale. Heed my advice, leave the institute for the day. It will serve no good to stay here."  
Riven placed a hand to her forehead, trying to quell the bubble growing in its centre. "Yeah, I think I'll go. Thanks."  
"You are most welcome. I suggest you return at sundown; The streets can be unsafe for humans such as you." smiled the Dog.  
Riven smiled back before walking away, the feeling of nausea building. She staggered back to her room, removing her armour and throwing it into a heap on the ground. She quickly changed out of her armour underclothes and into her old travelling clothes, the familiar faded shirt and climbing trousers still fitting comfortably. These clothes had travelled her all over Valoran underneath her trusty cloak, allowing her to slot into the background of any scene. The life of an exile was not one of prominence. She walked towards the main exit of the Institute, exerting all her strength on keeping her composure against the rising tide of afflictions. When she reached the grand entranceway, a vigorous wave of power shattered her illusion. She doubled over, retching violently. An arm draped across her shoulder, gently leading her outside and out of the way. The figure stood silently by whilst Riven battled to keep her vomit down. After a few minutes, Riven stood up, her face Ashen. She turned to face her helper; a tall young woman with long ice-white hair. She smiled. "First time with a summoning?" she asked. Her voice held a strange tone, cold but with genuine emotion deep within, like a fire inside a cage of frost.  
"Y...yeah." shuddered Riven, visibly shaking.  
The woman gave a small smile. "Thought so. Me and a few others are gonna be heading into town for a few drinks whilst the summoning is going on. You aren't the only one it affects."  
She beckoned for Riven to follow before heading off in the direction of the institute, her walk a majestic stride.  
The woman rejoined a larger group outside the institute. Riven stood back and clutched at her arm nervously, looking down at the ground. Riven's picked up on a few words drifting from the group conversation; "Who's your friend?"  
The white haired woman gestured for Riven to move into the circle of conversation before speaking to the group. "This is... Riven, if I'm right?"  
Riven nodded.  
"She gets summoning sickness, so she's going to come with us!" said the woman, levelly and clearly. She extended her hand for Riven to shake. "My name is Ashe, by the way."  
Riven shook her hand, raising an eyebrow. "As in, Queen of the Avarosa Tribe?"  
Ashe laughed. "My pleasure."  
Ashe placed a hand on Riven's shoulder, introducing her to the assembled company.  
"Fiora."  
The tall woman shook Riven's hand with a strength that belied a sword fighter. "Pleasure to meet you." Her voice had a strong French accent, overflowing with confidence.  
"Janna."  
A young, startlingly beautiful blond woman extended her hand, a slight breeze blowing when she moved. When Riven shook her hand, a faint wind brushed along her arm, causing her to shiver. Janna smiled "Don't worry, it's normal." Her voice had an otherworldly echo like there was another person talking in the wind. As she stepped back, Riven noticed that her dress constantly fluttered in the wind, despite them being sheltered from the elements.  
"Sona."  
A blue haired woman gracefully lifted her arm to Riven, the elegance of a dancer in her movements. She shook Riven's hand silently, before tilting her head to one side with a polite smile.  
"She's been mute since she was born." explained Ashe, Sona nodding in response.  
"And Leona."  
The sun shimmered in her auburn hair like it was a mirror, painting her whole figure in a radiant glow. Her motherly smile made Riven feel like she was safe; Like that there was nothing to harm her any more. Her skin practically sparkled in the sunlight, appearing to light up the area like a sun in herself. "Pleased to meet you." said Leona, flashing that smile again. She shook Riven's hand, a firm handshake of a warrior. But it was different to the handshake she had received from Fiora. This handshake held a certain strength to it, as opposed to the dexterity showing through in Fiora's handshake. Riven got the idea, from her warrior's handshake, to her incandescent glow, that this Leona woman was not a force to be reckoned with.  
Introductions through, Ashe turned to Riven. "As I said earlier, we go for a drink together when there are summonings going on. We go at other times too..." This was met by a few giggles. "But this is the main time."  
Riven surveyed the women arrayed in varying degrees of clothing, from a simple striped dress and matching jacket of Fiora's, to the resplendent ruffled black dress of Ashe. She couldn't help but notice that despite the differences, they were all dressed better than she was. "But you are all dressed so nicely and I'm standing here in my travelling clothes." she said, voicing her concerns.  
Ashe waved her off with a flick of the hand. "It doesn't matter, I'll buy you something on the way there. Being a Freljord Queen does have it's advantages."

Riven stood in the changing rooms of an Institute owned bar, trying to adjust herself to a comfy position in the dress Ashe had bought her.  
"So, what do you think?" asked Ashe.  
"It's... lovely." said Riven with a smile. It really was a pretty dress and white WAS her favourite colour. But I've never been very good at being a girl, thought Riven, imagining the weight of her blade in hand.  
Ashe gave a warm smile, like a fire in a cave of snow and wind. "Glad you like it! Let's go and join the others."  
Riven nodded, following Ashe out of the room.

The afternoon was overall fun; She had forgotten what it was like to be in the company of other females. The last time she'd had this kind of event was with Serena, before the... She pushed the thoughts from her mind. The last thing she wanted was to break down in front of her new found friends. A few times, Riven picked up on something she was sure noone else had seen. She'd watched Leona give a quick glance across the room, one full of sadness and regret. She tried to stealthily look at where she might be looking, settling on a hugely muscled, loud and aggressive man that looked out of place in a shirt. Riven could almost see the Warrior straining against his bonds of fabric, just longing to tear off his shirt and dive into battle. Neither Riven nor Leona said anything about him, but Riven had caught the look and was sure Leona knew she had.

A gentle cough drew Riven's attention to a man standing behind her. His long, black and gold trench coat matched the gilded hat that covered his smooth cascade of dark hair. "You must be a new face 'round here, ma'am." said the man, his voice rugged but smooth, like an old school cowboy. "I'm sure I'd remember someone as pretty as you." he continued, removing his hat and pressing It to his chest with a slight bow of the head.  
"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Replied Riven, a smile playing across her lips.  
"Believe me, Miss, the pleasure is all mine." he said, replacing his hat with a flourish. "What name goes along with such a pretty face?"  
Riven's smile grew. "The name's Riven. And you?"  
A light sparkled in the man's golden eyes. "Around here, they call me the card master."  
"I'm sure there's a great story behind that. Care to tell it?" laughed Riven.  
The man flicked his arm, a deck of cards emerging from his sleeve. "I could tell ya, but why don't I just show ya instead?"  
It's been a long while since I last played, thought Riven. "Sure, but I'll warn you, I'm not very good."  
The card master grinned. "My lady, it doesn't matter to me."  
He led her over to a card table, where several patrons of the bar were already seated. Riven knew this bar was open to the public, it was one of the Institutes subsidiaries, but she wondered how many of these customers were champions or employees of the League. The man sat her down at a seat at the table, before dealing out the cards. In but a few hands, everyone on the table had lost all their starting money; It all sat in a pile in front of the card master. Suddenly, the man next to her stood up like a shot, his face contorted with rage. He screamed curses at the card master, calling him a cheat and a thief. He placed a handle on the hilt of a dagger that he'd smuggled in under his trousers, a snarl plastered on his lips. The card master deftly flicked a single card through his fingers, his fingers a blur. "Ah would think about your next move veerrrry carefully." he said, slowly and calmly. The man drew the dagger and moved threateningly towards the card master, who stopped spinning the card, catching it between thumb and forefinger. He rotated it so the back faced outwards; the card back had turned bright gold. "Shining gold." muttered the card master, before tossing it at the man with dexterity. It hit the man with a flash of blinding light, stopping him dead in his tracks. The card master spun on the spot, another card appearing from his sleeve, the back blood red. He tossed the card at the man, where it exploded on contact, throwing the man with a crash into the opposite wall of the bar. The man slumped, unconscious. The card master turned to Riven with a tip of his hat. "That, miss, is why they call me the card master. Care for another round?"  
Riven shook her head. "No, sorry. I've got to get back to my friends."  
The card master nodded understandably. "Not a problem. I hope I see you around more. Don't know what I'd do without you to light up the room."  
Riven smiled and turned away. She hoped he hadn't noticed her blush.

Back at the institute, Darius rubbed at his temples, the bubble building inside his head. He growled impatiently, shifting in his chair. Draven sat nonchalantly across the room, his signature grin plastered across his face. If the summoning was affecting him, he wasn't showing. Swain stood in the corner of the room, whispering softly to his crow. His face was impassive, the magic of the summoning having no effect. "Where are they? The message said they'd be here today." grumbled Darius, resting his head on his hand.  
"Is the mighty general feeling sicky?" mocked Draven, the glint of his challenge in his eye.  
Darius shot him a venomous look. "Only one of us here is going to need a visit to the healers."  
"Silence, both of you." commanded Swain, his penetrating gaze passing over them both. "They will arrive soon."

As time passed, the bubble in Darius's head grew, until it filled up his thoughts, his head a swirling mess of agony. He pounded his fist off of his knee, roaring "I can't stand to sit here anymore! I am going to get some air." A glance from Swain silenced Draven's scathing remark before it left his lips.

Riven's travelling boots echoed on the concrete path as she walked alongside her friends. The shoes were the only thing Riven had refused to change; As much as she liked the ones Ashe had bought her, she just couldn't walk in them. The girls had given her a good natured ribbing about the card master event, causing her to go bright red. She couldn't deny he had a certain old school charm about him. A few coins dropped from her pocket; she stopped and bent down to pick them up. Leona stood next to her while she stooped, the others continued ahead at a slow pace. The two women walked side by side for a second, before Leona broke the silence. "I caught your look."  
Riven nodded slightly. "As I caught yours."  
"You're probably curious to who the person I was watching is?" asked Leona, looking straight ahead.  
Riven gave a slight nod accompanied by an "Mmmph."  
"We have a... History. We grew up with each other, as part of the Rakkor clan. We would be comrades in arms today but... fate drove us apart." explained Leona, her golden eyes shimmering with moisture. She reached an arm up, gently wiping her eyes. "I can't say much further."  
"I understand. I've lost those close to me." said Riven, panning her eyes over the group of women she walked behind. "I'm sure we all have."  
With that, they closed with the other group, rejoining the main conversation. The grand entrance of the institute loomed into view, inching forward with every step. When she reached the steps, a look of horror flashed onto Riven's face. Her eyes fell upon the huge man descending the steps and the look of anger on his face. It was as if he sensed her, as his eyes trailed over to her, full of hatred and fury.  
"Ah, the traitor shows her face!" yelled Darius, pointing a finger aggressively.  
Riven balled her fists in rage, shaking.  
"Tell me, did it feel good to betray your country?" continued Darius.  
"Betray my country?! I was betrayed BY my country!" screamed Riven, her voice coarse with anger.  
"Betrayed by your country? You remember our modus operandum, don't you Riven? Only the strong survive. You ran from that, ran from your friends, left them to die! You took the cowards way out and for that, I should kill you myself!" roared the General, taking a step towards her.  
"Not a step closer." growled Leona, her voice echoing with menace. She stepped in front of Riven, fists raised into a solid defensive stance. Darius gave a smug smile, but stopped his advance.  
"Only the strong survive, Darius? What about the Ionians in that battle? They bested us and they died in the same poisons we did. How is that survival of the fittest?" growled Riven, shaking harder now.  
"The Zaunite troops fired those shots. They were stronger than all of you; They survived." answered Darius. He looked at Leona with a smirk. "So, the little traitor needs to hide behind other people now?" He glared directly at Riven. "Weak."  
Riven cried out and lunged at Darius. She jerked when someone caught hold of her arm, pulling her back. She looked back to see Fiora, her foreign eyes holding a black fire, grasping onto Riven's wrist. "If you must fight..." she said slowly, dropping Riven's arm and taking up a duelist's stance. "Then you will not fight alone."  
With her words, Ashe, Janna and Sona all took up fighting stances of varying degress of skill, the nerves visible in Ashe and Sona's face. Janna had a strong stance, but it was untrained. Like a kid who fights in the street, thought Riven. They all turned to face Darius, their faces resolute. The general took up his own stance, like a giant bear on it's hind legs, backed into a corner. There are few things more dangerous than an animal with its back to the wall. Darius moved forward and the women spread out, circling him like a murder of crows. He watched, unfazed, until his moment came and he struck like a bolt of lightning.

His fist swung through the air like a missile, locked straight onto Leona. She pushed his arm away, elbowing him in the face with her other arm. He flinched for a second, stumbling back. He growled in anger and took up his stance again, waiting for a chance to strike, when a voice turned the heads of everyone in the area.  
"What's going on here, General?" said Swain, Hobbling down the steps. He looked over the assembled women, his gaze lingering on Riven for but a second. "I apologise for my comrade's temper. Allow me to pay for your night out, consider it a gesture of goodwill."  
said Swain, a tiny smile on his face. He dropped a pouch full of coins into Leona's hand, before turning to Darius. "Come. Our guests will be here shortly."  
Darius gave Riven a stare full of fury before turning on his heel and walking away, his pride the only serious injury.

Riven turned to Leona. "Are you okay?"  
Leona's face softened from the battle grimace that had been on her face since the fight began. "I'm fine! Used to being the Vanguard, after all." She said with a reassuring laugh.  
Riven smiled in reply, before turning to the rest of the group. Before she could open her mouth, Ashe answered. "We're all fine." She paused. "You two have a history?"  
Riven stayed silent for a second, before nodding. "Y..Yeah. Darius fought in the same war I did. But he was never betrayed by Noxus." Riven almost flinched. She had no idea if they already knew she was a Noxian; They did now. To her surprise, no hate was forth coming. Fiora broke the silence. "It is not news that you are Noxian. Here, it is not the faction, but the person that matters."  
Janna nodded. "Yeah. You see it here everyday; Just because a person was born in one place, doesn't mean they'll fit the stereotype."  
Riven gave a gentle smile, her eyes moistening. She really did have a new life, away from Dingy back rooms of backwater inns and darkening forests under a thin tent and the cover of night.  
"Come on. Let's go inside." said Ashe.

The wheels of the Carriage ground to a halt with a screech in the night air. The door opened, a spectre leaping from his containment. He shivered when his feet hit the ground; He'd always hated confined spaces. He gave a glance back at the darkened windows of the carriage, seeing Kat give him the thumbs up he was looking for. He walked over to the guards of the institute, beckoning them to listen to him. "There's someone coming through here that doesn't want to be seen. Go take a leak for a minute, then come back. Ill make it worth your while."  
The guards glanced at eachother for a second, before one of them nodded at Talon. "We'll do it."  
Talon nodded. "Good. This is yours." He dropped two small bags, one into the hand of each guard. All three men turned and walked away. Talon walked back to the carriage and placed a ramp up against the steps of the carriage, leading down. He gave a rap on the window with his knuckles. The door opened on his signal, his Step-sister's red hair appearing from the inner darkness. He could just about hear her voice, a tone that she only used when talking to her father and her sister, the soft tone of a woman of her age. "Noone is here. It's only me and Talon. Noone will see you."  
A reply was heard within, but Talon couldn't make it out.  
"Very good. Let's go."  
Katarina trotted down the ramp, holding her hand back up into the darkness. A shaking claw emerged and took hold of Kat's hand, before Cassiopeia emerged, floods of tears wracking her body. Kat put her arm around her sisters shoulder, gently walking her in the right direction while the Lamia covered her face with her hands, sobbing. Within moments, the trio disappeared into the institute, uncommon people out of sight of common men.


	6. Love for Another

Riven sat in the great hall, smiling at the days events, a much needed glass of water in hand. The sun had long since sunk below the horizon and the summoning finished but her mind was still bright and active. The great hall was mostly empty save for a few; Each sat to their own, reading or relaxing. A heavy thumping noise raised Riven's head for her to see Nasus enter the room. He smiled, walking over to Riven and awkwardly sitting down next to the benches, his massive form too large to sit upon them. "I am surprised you have not retired to rest." boomed the Dog, crossing his legs.  
"I'm not tired yet. Still, I could say the same about you." replied Riven, taking a gulp of her drink.  
"I only require sleep once every 4 or 5 of your Earth moons. They are longer where I come from." he explained, staring off into space.  
They sat for a moment, taking in the supreme still that settled throughout the room. The stillness shattered upon a blue robed woman jogging into the room, looking around with a searching glance. Her eyes lit up when they met Nasus and she walked over to him, her breath coming heavy. "Nasus... We need you to... Chronicle... The... Thing we summoned." she panted, resting her hands on her knees.  
"I expected as much." Replied Nasus, pushing himself to his feet. "As the keeper of the library, it falls to me to make notes on all those who are summoned." he said to Riven, turning to her. "You may accompany me if you wish."  
Riven nodded and sprung to her feet, following in Nasus's footsteps as he followed the azure-robed woman.

She led them through the institute, to the great obsidian doors she had seen the 7 summoners go into earlier. She rapped on the door with her knuckles and the door creaked open, revealing the darkness within. The woman gestured for them to enter; Nasus strode through the door, turning back when Riven did not follow. "Do not be afraid, my child." he said, softly, bending down on one knee and extending a huge hand towards her. Riven froze in the doorway, an overwhelming sense of dread turning her from a mighty warrior into nothing more than a prey animal. With all her will, she forced a hand forward and placed her hand into Nasus', who led her gently forward. When the door closed behind her, Riven's breath was torn from her chest in short, ragged gasps. Like a cornered animal, Riven struggled, looking for any escape. An educated voice spoke from behind her. "My dear, you must calm yourself. We can feel it too; It will do you no good to panic."  
Riven turned to face the source; The blue-robed woman. With considerable effort, she took deep breaths, frozen to the spot. In through the nose, out through the mouth, until her mind stopped its headlong dash into the black mist of panic. Nasus smiled at her. "Very good. You learned that for somewhere?"  
"Military. Focus is essential. Many things happen in the chaos of battle, but you can only accomplish one thing at a time." recited Riven, the words drilled into her.  
Nasus gave a slight nod, before turning to the woman. "Have you seen what was summoned?"  
"No, but I heard it. A roar like you've never heard, before what sounded like... Brother." she explained, shivering slightly.  
Nasus stiffened, his eyes hardening. "Let us go with haste." he said, walking further into the darkness.  
It took but a moment to traverse the corridor until it opened up into a huge chamber divided into two sections; One being a circle crackling with pure magic, seven podiums on the outline of the circle. The other half was a huge pit, sunk 20 feet into the floor, a stone wall all that was between the fall and the rest of the room. 7 figures emerged from the darkness of the room, moving almost in Tandem. Nasus sunk to one knee, bowing his head before the figures. Riven quickly followed his example, lowering her head as the figures approached.  
"Rise, Nasus." spoke one of the figures, a male voice so laden with power that it was almost tangible.  
"I received your summons." he said, rising to his feet.  
"Indeed. But we did not summon her." spoke the yordle, nodding in Riven's direction.  
Riven tensed in fear. She had never felt more powerless.  
Another figure spoke, a woman's voice. "It is of no consequence. Her reflection revealed nothing to prevent her witnessing this. You may rise."  
"Perhaps you are correct." replied the yordle as Riven stood up. He turned to Nasus. "The one we summoned is in the pit."  
With that, the 7 turned and faded back into the shadows of the room.

As if to make it clear, a thunderous roar echoed, a primal thing that shook the very foundations of what makes us human. Riven shivered, before notcing that the sound was somewhat muffled. Walking with rising apprehension, they approached the edge of the pit, staring over the wall. Below them was a bubble of energy, a creature on Nasus' scale chained to its walls within. The bubble rose to Riven's height and she studied the creature as it stared right past her, its reptilian eyes filled with murderous intent. A barely legible voice rung out, gurgled as if it was from within a sea of blood, a single word.  
"Brother."

Nasus said nothing, staring at the creature with a look as hard as iron, the grinding of his teeth nearly audible. The reptile gave what Riven presumed to be a smile. "What's the matter, Brother? Cat got your tounge?" he spat through a razor-sharp maw of teeth.  
Riven stared at the monster, near frozen to the spot in fear. Its iron scales, shining in the dim light, covered its bulking muscles like a suit of armour. By just looking at the fangs, Riven could feel them sinking deep into her throat, being shook back and forth like an antelope in the jaws of a crocodile until her neck shattered like glass. The creature turned to look at her, his red eyes meeting hers with an unearthly glow. In his eyes, she saw herself as little more than prey, as everyone was. Riven noticed the collar that the beast wore; A faded gold one, thick and heavy. Her thoughts were cut off by Nasus' voice echoing through the room, a hardness to it that sent a shiver of dread down Riven's spine. She became instantly more aware that either creature was capable of tearing her limb from limb.  
"Renekton died long ago. You are but his pale shadow." uttered Nasus, meeting his brothers eyes.  
The room fell silent but for Nasus writing. It took but a moment for him to finish. "It is done. Let us go." he said quietly, turning to Riven.  
Renekton roared with the force of a pack of lions, the sound reverberating around the chamber.  
"Your arrogance shall be your undoing, Nasus!" he screamed as Nasus walked away, fury overflowing in his voice.  
Nasus remained silent, walking away. Riven followed in his wake after a moment.  
She would swear she heard him say "Goodbye... Brother."

Nasus did not stop to speak to her when they left the room, striding off for a destination unknown. Riven cared little, slowly trudging towards her room. The fear-induced adrenaline had worn away, leaving a void that had been filled with exhaustion. She clumsily put one foot in front of the other until she arrived at her bed, crashing down onto its covers in a slump. Sleep quickly overtook her, swallowing her thoughts into the land of dreams.

The sun and the moon finished their dance, shining a glorious light across the world. It flooded through Riven's open curtain, filling the room. She sat up on her bed and immediately regretted it, flinging her hand to her head. This is why I don't drink often, thought Riven, rising gingerly to her feet. She chided herself for creasing all hell out of her new dress and slowly changed out of it, back into her travelling clothes. She glanced out of the window at the horizon, sighing slightly when she noticed that it had only just passed sunrise. She picked a notepad and writing tools off of her desk and left the room, heading for the comfort of a glass of cold water.

The main hall yielded relief in plentiful supply, the hydration beating back the mighty hammer pounding on the inside of her skull. After several cups, she filled another to the brim and took it to one of the tables, leaning back in one of the soft lounge chairs that edged the room. The hard benches and table in the middle were easier to write on but these were comfier; Thats all that mattered right now. She relaxed into the chair, scribbling whatever came into her head onto the paper. This "Thought diary" had been a technique her mother had taught her, all those years ago, and it had helped her all throughout her life. She stared sadly into space, twirling her quill between her fingers. She missed her parents. She wondered if they missed her.

In time, the institute awoke, people coming and going from the great hall as Riven's paper became a web of words and thoughts. A gentle clearing of a throat attracted her attention from the paper at last. "Good morning, Zac." she said with a slight smile. She placed the pen and paper on the desk in front of her, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn.  
"Good morning Mi... Riven." he replied, courteous as ever.  
Riven giggled. "I'm glad you remembered! Please, take a seat."  
Zac nodded, taking a seat on the couch. "I didn't see you around yesterday. You struggle with the summoning?"  
"Yeah. I felt awful." she said, shaking her head.  
"I don't feel it for whatever reason, but I hear it gets easier with time." smiled the green golem.  
"Yeah, people keep saying that." laughed Riven.  
A silence filled the space for a brief moment.

"So... err... I was wondering..." stuttered Zac, scratching his head nervously.  
"Hmm?" said Riven, incling her head inquisitively.  
Zac stuttered for a second more, before taking a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a drink this evening?"  
Riven smiled. "Yeah Zac, I'd love too."  
Zac's eyes widened. "Really? I mean, that's great! I know this great bar in town, the people there are so nice."  
"That sounds lovely. Ill see you later then?"  
"Yeah. Ill see you around." said Zac, a huge grin spread across his face. He walked with a small spring in his step as he left, Riven watching him go with a smile on her face.

Riven picked up her glass, draining it to the dregs. Her smile still had not faded. The realisation smacked her in the head like a crossbow bolt. For the first time in years, she had a life that could be considered normal. To be cared for and to have others to care for. A tear trickled down her face as they had so many times over the time of her exile; But not one of sorrow. She did not raise a hand to wipe it away, allowing her tears of joy to roll forth slowly. She rose to get another drink, finally wiping the water from her face. With a fresh cup, she relaxed back into her chair and smiled at the world.


	7. Vision

Riven picked up her glass, draining it to the dregs. Her smile still had not faded. The realisation smacked her in the head like a crossbow bolt. For the first time in years, she had a life that could be considered normal. To be cared for and to have others to care for. A tear trickled down her face as they had so many times over the time of her exile; But not one of sorrow. She did not raise a hand to wipe it away, allowing her tears of joy to roll forth slowly. She rose to get another drink, finally wiping the water from her face. With a fresh cup, she relaxed back into her chair and smiled at the world.

Riven watched as Jacob approached and stood in front of her, his arms behind his back.  
"Good morning, Riven."  
Riven smiled at him. "Good morning, Jacob."  
He gave a slight smile back. "Someone's cheery today."  
"I wasn't woken up at the crack of dawn today." said Riven wryly, a smirk on her face.  
"Well..." muttered Jacob, averting his eyes.  
"Oh, lighten up! I was joking!" Riven laughed, rising to her feet.  
Jacob gave a small laugh. "Forgive me, it's not been the greatest morning for me. Shall we get moving?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
Riven gave a small nod, gesturing for him to lead on.

After a small detour to retrieve her armour, she  
"So what's up?" asked Riven as they walked, weaving through the usual morning traffic.  
"Oh, nothing much. My superiors have been on my back about getting you prepared as soon as possible." he replied, sidestepping a trolley of vials as it wheeled past.  
"Prepared?" said Riven, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
"As in, prepared to take part in an official league match. Knowing all the stuff required and all that. Ever any good at geography?" he explained.  
"I was the commander of a company in the military. You kinda have to be."  
"Good point. Ah, here we are." said Jacob, gesturing for Riven to enter.  
As she entered the chamber, Jacob shut the doors behind her. "Step onto the platform, if you please."  
Riven stepped onto the glowing platform, the walls of light rising around her. She shivered as power flowed through her, increasing in intensity. As the world faded, she noticed the same female summoner from before at an altar across the room. Why was her podium empty? Thought Riven as the world whited out and her conciousness dropped.

This time, Riven landed unsteadily on her feet, shaking slightly as the rush of power left her body. "There are two important things to learn today." echoed Jacob's voice.  
Riven silently nodded.  
"From the enchanter, I want you to buy a ward along with your normal enchantments. Don't worry, we have given you more 'money.'"  
Riven relayed her requests to the enchanter, who worked his magic over Riven's shattered sword, it's edge feeling keener already. He handed her back her sword, followed by a small totem with a dull green gem mounted upon a pair of golden wings that tipped the totem.  
"Good. Put that ward on your belt. You'll need it soon." explained Jacob. "Head down to the middle lane again."

Riven set off at a jog, heading for the gargantuan towers that dominated the skyline. "What do I do with this?" she thought.  
"You'll see." came the reply.  
She arrived at lane, looking around for an opponent. "Not yet." came the voice. "You see that long grass over there?"  
"Yeah." nodded Riven.  
"Go through it."

Riven forced her way the flora until her boots splashed into water, the cold liquid up to her ankles.  
"This is the River. It's the main route between lanes." explained Jacob. "See that cluster of bushes in front of you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Put your ward in it."  
Riven took the ward from her belt and placed it down. When the tip was driven into the ground, the gem lit up with an emerald shine. Riven gasped in pain as her minds eye was torn in two, filling her head with images. She clutched at her head, struggling to readjust. Her breath heavy, she concentrated on the images, realising she could see... herself?  
"Think of it like a third eye." said the voice in her head. "Go back onto the lane."  
Riven trudged through the thick undergrowth, her wet boots leaving prints on the grass. The image in her head stayed; the river gently flowing. Only, she wasn't in the shot anymore.  
"Now you know. We'll be using this for a test later. But now, there's one more thing you need to learn."  
Riven nodded her acknowledgement.  
"We're going to unlock your true power."  
Riven looked perplexed. "What true power, I don't have any..."  
"Just trust me on this." he interrupted. "As a Summoner, I can see into the parts of you even you don't know about. I know I, we, can do this."  
Riven opened her mouth to argue, but no counter came to mind. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"  
"Just hold your blade out in front of you."  
Riven obeyed, extending her arms. Silence followed, but for the trickling of the river. "Nothing's happen..." she began, before a surge of power raced through her body, her pulse shooting up from the surge. The runes on her shattered sword began to glow a shade of bright green, contrasted against the obsidian blade. With a flash of light, the broken blade reformed itself to its former glory, a gigantic black greatsword still bearing the scars of its damage. Riven adjusted to the new weight of the blade, marvelling at its miraculous recovery. She swung it a few times, the heaviness of the blade like a long lost friend. As soon as it had began, another flash returned the blade to its shattered state. Riven breathed a sigh of ecstacy as the power faded, the exhilarating rush dimming.  
"Now do you believe me?" Jacob said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Y..yeah." stuttered Riven.

"Right, now to see what you've learned. Time to go back to spawn." said Jacob.  
A blue light began to rise from the floor, swallowing Riven whole. Her body lost all weight as the light covered her, blinding her for a brief second. As it faded, she found herself back on the starting platform, the enchanter smiling placidly at her.  
"Here's your challenge. You see that forest over there?" explained Jacob. Riven found her head compelled towards a certain section of forest. "In there, somewhere, is Aatrox. I've filled your purse. Use what you've learned; Only one of you can win this challenge, after all. Good luck."  
With that, Riven felt the presence in her head disappear. She was alone. She stocked up, with wards and an enchantment that was a vampire... something? She hadn't really claimed to listen to its name, only that dealing wounds would heal her own. That was something she could get behind.

After a brief jog, the forest loomed, its inky blackness seemingly immune to the light of the day. As she stepped into the forest, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched from the shadows. She advanced further in, when the sun went out. The canopy completely blotted out the light, the only source being from a few meagre torches. She spun around, the place where she'd entered out of sight. She froze on the spot, terror coursing through her, like a little child afraid of the dark. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself. She pushed forward, finding a small clearing. A large mossy rock golem watched her with its single stone eye from its sitting position at the edge of the clearing. She cautiously approached it, the eye never leaving her. A stroke of inspiration struck her and she passed the golem a large stone from the ground. Like a child, the golem began passing the rock back and forth between its hands, the stone on stone echoing. Riven jogged through the jungle, placing wards in choke points. The sound of the Golem playing drew her back to the clearing, where she stopped to catch her breath. She stood up to her full height and rolled her shoulders. She was ready.

Aatrox watched from his hidden ward as Riven scurried back and forth in preparation. Like vermin stuck in a trap. He slowly crept through the undergrowth, his near silent movements in juxtaposition to his size and girth. His real eyes spotted Riven, her back facing him. He knew where she'd warded; It was childs play to avoid them. With a grunt, he thrust himself into the air, falling sword point down. His victim narrowly dived away, the serrated edge of his sword biting into the flesh of her arm. Blood poured from the tear, flowing towards his glowing red blade. Her arm hung loosely, the muscle severed. With a haunting laugh, he walked slowly towards her, dragging the point of the blade of the ground, scraping a mournful din. To his surprise, she rushed forward in a headlong sprint. He raised his blade and bought it down in a vertical slice, the blade whistling. She raised her blade above her head, blocking the blow with a cry as the reverbations shook her bones. She bulldozed into him with her body, sending him stumbling back. From the momentum, she spiralled and aimed a swipe at him, the point of her blade breaking the skin on his flank. Aatrox winced ever so slightly and leaped back, creating some distance. As he watched, the cut on her arm closed, the flowing blood ceased. She rolled her once-wounded shoulder, before grasping the hilt of her blade with both hands.

The two circled eachother, both waiting for a moment to strike. Riven ground her teeth, her eyes steely. Aatrox looked on, his eyes as calm as a sea of blood. With stunning agility, Aatrox lunged forward, the tip of his sword aiming for Riven's throat. She barely managed to get the flat of her blade to intercept, the force slamming the flat of her blade into her forehead. She staggered as Aatrox seized his chance, unleashing a vicious crescent sweep. She ducked the swipe and readied for the next blow. Another sweep came, sparks flying as metal bit metal. The relentless attack continued, the staggering blows raining down. The air echoed with the sound of battle, the noise swallowed by the things that lurk in the dark. A blow hit the armour on Riven's shoulder, driving her to one knee. She raised her blade to block the swing, but it never came. He backhanded her sword hilt, knocking it away. He pulled his arm back, the slash aiming for her neck. She let loose a cry of desperation, unleashing a pulse of energy from her sword. The blast knocked Aatrox back, creating a dust cloud as he slid on his feet. Riven stood, rising to her full height. She screamed in rage, the runes on her blade glowing. A bright flash revealed the full length of the sword, green energy crackling down the blade. She swung the monstrous weapon in a crescent, the clash of steel booming. A return swing from Aatrox collided with Riven's sword as the two traded blows, unable to gain ground on eachother. Both took opposite angel swipes as their blades collided, sliding until both hilts were locked together. Both pushed with all their might, desperate to gain an advantage. Aatrox's overwhelming strength began to force Riven back, her feet scrambling for grip. She closed her eyes. She could almost feel the blade sinking into her already.

Aatrox grinned a maniacal grin as he pressed forward, her pulse sounding in his ears, her blood almost visible to him through her skin. He watched as her eyes flashed open, filled with green energy. "YOU ARE BEYOND REDEPMTION!" she bellowed, her voice echoing with power. She forced him back with newfound strength, forcing him to jump away to create distance. She swung her blade, a wave of green energy bursting forth with the force of a hurricane, slamming into him. Aatrox staggered in the resulting dust cloud, wounded, when he froze. The dust cleared and Riven stood before him, her sword buried up to the hilt in his stomach. With a grunt, she withdrew the blade as Aatrox slumped to his knees. She caught him by the head, drawing her sword back with her other arm. With a single swipe, she severed his head from his body, raising it high in the air, whilst his body crumpled. He did not bleed.

Riven dropped Aatrox's head, stumbling backwards, her breath comign in ragged pants. She fell into a sitting position, clasping her head between her knees with a sigh. Her head lightened as the light swallowed her, plunging her into the void. The light was replaced with the shadow of the summoning chamber as her legs buckled, dropping her to her knees. With considerable effort, she pulled herself to her feet, the adrenaline slowly fading. She looked across, to the monstrous red eyes staring into her. He walked closer and Riven froze, the energy not there to resist him.  
"You..." he whispered, his voice sending a stab of fear through Riven. "Do not live meekly. Your strength is too great." he continued. He turned and left without another word, seemingly deep in contemplation. His summoner looked over at Riven with a combination of awe and fear in her eyes. "Just who... Are you?"  
Riven shook the dust from her clothing and straightened herself to her full height, looking the woman straight in the eyes. "I am Riven, the Exile."  
The woman looked perplexed. "I thought you were from Noxus?"  
"I was." replied Riven.  
The woman shook her head in awe, before leaving the room.  
Jacob watched the woman leave, before patting Riven on the shoulder. "You did well. All the research material has been placed in your room. You are free to leave."

Riven left the room, her mind distracted with thoughts of the piles of books she'd have to read. She shook her head. She loved reading stories, but non-fiction had always been like a sedative to her. As she walked, a tiny movement caught the corner of her distracted eyes. She stopped, scanning the corridor she was in. She moved cautiously forward, keeping her footsteps as quiet as possible. She reached the corner, putting her back to it and peering around. An empty corrdior greeted her, bathed in unoccupied silence. Her suspicion remained and she near-squinted, scanning the hall with the eyes of a tactician. She felt her eyes drawn to a curtain and as she stared, she noticed a slight between the curtain and the floor. A gap filled with the soles of shoes.

She slowly crept towards the curtain, pausing just before it. Out of instinct, a hand went to her sword hilt as she reached for the curtain. She yanked the curtain to the side, revealing a small child who cowered at the sight of a muscled woman wielding a sword. Riven was shocked for a second, before she realised she was holding the hilt. She released the hilt and placed her arms above her head. "I'm not going to hurt you." she said softly. The child dropped her arms from their guarding position in front of her face, brushing her red hair out of her face. "A..are you gonna take me back?" she said, staring down at the floor.  
"Take you back where?" said Riven, kneeling down to her level with a smile.  
"Back to the man... and the woman. They look after me." the Girl replied, rocking her body back and forth slightly, the stuffed bear in her hands rocking with her.  
"Don't you think you'd better get back to them? They're probably very worried about you." said Riven, softly but leadingly.  
"They were talking to some man, they called him Sir." explained the Child, hugging her bear to her chest. "I wanted to go play with Tibbers." she said, with a small pout.  
"Is Tibbers your bear?" asked Riven.  
The child nodded happily.  
"Why couldn't you play with him with the man and the woman?"  
"Mr Tibbers isn't allowed to play inside." she replied, matter of factly.  
Riven looked confused. "Why not?"  
The childs eyes lit up with a fire that made Riven uneasy. "Follow me, I'll show you!" she chimed, beckoning for Riven to follow.  
"Wait. Before we go, What's your name?"  
The girl turned back. "My name's Annie."  
Riven stood up and followed in the childs wake as she skipped through the halls.

She led Riven to an open courtyard, the earth dry and cracked. It looks like a war zone, thought Riven.  
The girl turned to Riven, the same glow still in her eyes. "Do you wanna see Mr Tibbers? He likes to play hide and seek."  
Riven nodded, a nervousness growing in her gut. She couldnt shake the feeling that there was something not quite right.  
Annie dropped her bear in the middle of the courtyard, before walking around it, making a childs show of searching. "Mr tibbeeeers, where are yooooouu?" she called. All of a sudden, a huge explosion rocked the courtyard, knocking Riven off her feet. When the smoke cleared, the girl stood in front of a gigantic bear, one crackling with magical fire. "There he is!" yelled Annie, before falling on the floor in childish laughter. Riven's pulse raced as the bear simply stood there, staring at her. She barely reached its waist; She wondered if she even registered as prey. Annie sidled up to the beast, wrapping her arms around one of its legs in an affection hug. The bear almost seemed to smiled, patting her gently on the back with one of its huge paws. "Do you want a hug too, Miss?" giggled Annie.  
Riven remained silent, her eyes wide with fear of this small girl. Annie gestured and Tibbers advanced sluggishly, still "Smiling." Riven took a step back as he approached.  
Annie pouted. "Don't be a scaredy cat!"  
"He really won't hurt you, you know. She is in complete control." said a familiar voice behind her. Riven turned her head to see Nasus' towering form standing with arms folded, smiling at the scene.  
"How long have you been standing there?!" asked Riven indignantly.  
"Long enough." replied the Dog, slyly.  
Riven froze as she felt two giant furry arms envelop her with surprising dexterity. The heat emanating from the bear was strong, as if its heart was afire. She looked up at the bears face, its smile revealing rows upon rows of razor teeth. The bear released her, stepping back to Annie's side. She wrapped her arms around him again, burying her face in his fur. "I love you, Mr Tibbers." she whispered, softly.  
Nasus walked over to Annie, kneeling down. "Your carers are looking for you, Annie. Do you wish for me to take you to them?"  
Annie nodded excitedly. "Only if I get to do the thing!"  
Nasus sighed. "If I must."  
Annie turned to Tibbers. "Bed time, Tibbers!" She said, holding out a hand. Tibbers put his paw in her hand, before shrinking down into the stuffed bear he'd been before. She turned back to Nasus with a huge smile stretched across her face.  
Nasus rolled his eyes, before lifting Annie up and placing her atop his shoulders.  
He stood up and Annie whooped with Joy, staring around in wonderment. He shot a sideways glance at Riven. "Till next we meet."  
Riven visibly sniggered, averting her eyes. Nasus rolled his eyes again and left the area with his charge.

Riven folded her arms, looking at the burn marks where Tibbers had been summoned, the memory of the bears huge muscles enveloping her, able to snap her spine with a squeeze. She dreaded to think how powerful that girl was. How powerful she'd be when she grew up.  
"Riv?" said a surprised voice from behind her.  
Riven span on the spot; She recognised that voice.  
"Long time no see." continued the voice, brushing its crimson hair away from its face, revealing a long scar across its eye.


	8. Revelation

(Authors note: Damn long time this took. Reasoning: Procrastination and then I decided this chapter had to be perfect. Its like, fourth draft.)

Riven's eyes widened. "Kat?" she said, shock clear in her voice.

"Don't act so surprised. You had to have thought I'd be here." laughed Katarina with a smirk.

"I guess. Seems a bit too public for you though." explained Riven, returning the smirk.

"I don't live here. Only turn up when I'm needed." Kat said, folding her arms.

"Ah, that makes sense. What brings you here today?"

"There's a match coming up. Some minor dispute about some bit of land, doesn't really matter. It's an excuse to kill Demacians; Ill take it." said the sinister blade, her eyes shining with a familiar bloodlust.

Riven laughed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Nor have you." she replied. She looked around the scorched courtyard. "Say, why don't we go somewhere a little less... Burned?"

Riven nodded her approval.

The two women walked in silence as they traveled; Riven watched the world pass as they went. She felt a strange familiarity with the standard traffic of robed institute employees, human champions and otherworldly creatures that make up the population. Within minutes they'd reached Kat's room, the Noxian barracks decorated by battle standards and trophies, the Noxian colours flying high. She held open the door, Gesturing for Riven to enter. Riven entered the dark room, Various honors and weapons adorning the walls. The door closed behind her as Kat stepped through, the already dark room dimming further.

"Take a seat." offered Katarina, gesturing to the table in the center of the room.

Riven obeyed, watching as she lit a candle in the middle of the table, bathing the room in a cosy light. Kat froze after lighting the candle, folding her arms.

"I can see you. Come on out." she said, voice laden with disapproval.

From the shadows of the room, a purple robed male emerged, his face obscured by shadow. "You're slacking. You would be dead right now." he said, his voice quiet and gruff.

"You know I dont appreciate being spied on, Talon." continued Katarina.

Talon ignored her. "Who's this?" he asked, gesturing at Riven.

"Riven. She's a..."

"I know who she is. She's a traitor." interrupted Talon, His tone unchanging.

Riven leapt to her feet, grinding her teeth. "What did you just say?!"

Talon looked her straight in the eyes, his face neutral. "I said, Traitor."

Riven's rage failed to form into words, a guttural growl all that emerged. Kat put a hand on her shoulder, her eyes icy cold. "Talon..."

Talon returned the look to the two women. "I never said that being a traitor was a bad thing."

He opened the door, sharp light blasting into the room. He stepped through, closing it behind him. Darkness returned, the unknown shadows of the room felling considerably less heavy.

"You'll have to excuse Talon, he can be... difficult." Kat sighed, sitting down at the table opposite Riven.

"Don't worry about it." Riven said with a smile, her fist clenched.

"Anyway, I just wanted to speak to you for a moment. A warning, if you will. Have you heard what's going on in Noxus?" said the sinister blade, clasping her hands on the table.

"Not exactly. Rumors." said Riven.

"Swain, you remember him, right?"

"Yeah, I do. He was big news before he was demoted for something or other before the Ionian war."

"He's Grand general of Noxus now." explained Katarina with a grimace.

Riven nodded. "I'd heard. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Him and that oaf Darius have butchered their way through the Noxian leadership, putting their little puppets in their place. If my father was here, I know they'd have killed him too." she answered, her eyes narrow with anger. Her fist clenched and unclenched, as if crushing an invisible object.

Riven said nothing.

"You know as well as I do that nowhere is safe where the eye of Noxus stares. I'm proof of that. I..." She stuttered for a moment, struggling to form the words. "What I'm trying to say is that you might not be as safe as you think you are. Swain's here."

Riven stared at the table, her brow furrowed in thought. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Do you remember the first time we met, at that Military parade?" Kat asked.

Riven nodded.

"The woman I spoke to there loved her city with all her heart. The whole city knew her name, she was the model of strength all the little Noxian boys and girls looked up too. I liked her." explained the assassin, brushing her hair away from her face. She looked at Riven, a steady stare. Riven returned the stare, both Women staring into each others eyes, Amber on blue. They shared a knowing nod, before Riven stood up, walking to the door. She gently pulled it open, the room filling with the evenings dimming light. She paused. "Thank you, Kat."

The sinister blade nodded her acknowledgement silently and slowly.

Riven shut the door behind her, plunging the room back into near-darkness.

Riven trudged back to her room, her mind spinning like a crippled helicopter. The world seemed like a slide show as as she walked, single frames of still life. Ahri the Fox, giving a little wave and a smile as Riven passed. The pyro child Annie, her face molded into an indignant pout, talking with her carers. The hulking form of Nasus, silently studying her with a knowing stare as she passed. These faces she knew, frozen in time by the shock. Rumors on the road of an exile are common place, they told the tales of everything from love affairs to all out war. But now she knew. The Noxus she had left behind was gone, never to return. Riven shook her head. Is the reborn Noxus better... Or worse?

She paced into her room, throwing herself down on the bed limply. She lay still and silent, the whispering cry of the wind the only noise. Her mind filled with thoughts of Noxus, a single tear leaking from her eye, streaking down her face. She thought of the day she'd first lifted her first sword, her father applauding in pride. She'd trained constantly, quickly rising in the military. Her name was the one spoken around the official's table's. Her face was the image of Noxian strength. Her thoughts shifted, the ceremony where she received her Runic sword fading into view. The blade was larger than a kite shield; Twice as heavy. She fell in love with the blade, its comforting weight like a sibling to her. Boys and Men, Girls and Women saluted in honor of her. One day, a little girl, no more than 5, stopped her in the street with a tiny tug on Riven's dress. She nervously stuttered inaudibly at Riven, before handing her a bundle of picked flowers with a stammer of "S...someday I want to be like you." Riven ruffled her blond hair, bending down as she drew her dagger. She placed it into the Girl's hands with a smile. "Go and Train, maybe someday you will!"

Riven couldnt help but smile a sad smile. Look at me now, she thought.

A knock at the door jerked Riven from the deep fog of her memories. "Who..?" she called shakily, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"I..It's me, Zac. A..are you okay?" came a worried reply.

Riven wiped the tear stains from her face. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Zac gave a sigh of relief. "Thats good. I was worried."

"Ill meet you in the main hall, okay? I've gotta get changed." said Riven, placing a happy edge on her voice.

"Okay, Mi... Riven." said the Golem, his squelchy footsteps audible. Riven listened to him leave, before placing her head in her hands with a sigh. She stood a moment later, moving to her wardrobe. She stared at herself in the mirror, making sure all the tear stains were gone. With a smile, she opened the wardrobe.

Zac waited in his chair, twiddling his thumbs into several knots. He shifted nervously as he watched, footsteps snapping him to attention. Riven entered the hall with a smile, dressed in the white dress Ashe had bought her.

"You look... Great!" said Zac, standing up.

Riven smiled at him, tilting her head to one side. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

Zac nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way.

The sun had long since finished her dance when they returned, the moon taking up her place in the celestial ball. The halls were mostly empty, a skeleton crew still carrying out their jobs. Zac walked her back to the main residence hall, chatting with slightly slurred words as they went. Zac stopped outside Riven's room. Zac gave her a courteous nod as they arrived. Riven opened the door, turning back before stepping inside. "Thank you, Zac."

"Anytime." he said with a smile.

Returning the smile, Riven stepped inside and closed the door.

Riven lay down on the bed, lacing her fingers across her breast. She stared at the ceiling, the blank white a canvas on which all the world could be seen. Her mind ran free, dreams, aspirations and fears mixed in the maelstrom of thought. The embrace of sleep drifted from above, consuming Riven with a soft silence.

The tears of Mother nature shocked Riven into alertness, spattering off the window like a drum. The dark sky flashed with lightning, the roar of the thunder reverberating through the building. Riven sat on the edge of the bed, staring straight ahead in thought. She stood up, looking over at her armour and sword. Their scars called to hers, beckoning her closer. Within the depths of Riven's mind, pieces of the puzzle jumped into place, the answer clear as her face tightened with resolve.

"Whether they are worthy or not is irrelevant, General. They are useful to our cause and as such, are necessary. Besides, we have a more pressing issue to address." snapped Swain, shooting Darius a glance.

Darius ground his teeth, stuttering in search of a response.

"Enough. I will hear no more on the subject." said Swain, silencing him with a raised hand.

"Hmph." grumbled Darius, folding his arms.

The room fell silent for a moment as Swain's neutral eyes bored into Darius.

"Back to the matter at hand. The institute has, as per usual, requested we put forth 5 candidates for the upcoming match with Demacia." explained Swain, folding his arms upon the desk.

Darius nodded his understanding, the room echoing with the boom of thunder.

"With you, your brother and the Du Couteau family, that makes four." he continued.

Darius raised an eyebrow. "What about you, Grand general?"

"Unfortunately, while I would relish the opportunity, Matters in Noxus are to draw me away for the date of the match."

"Hmm." mumbled Darius, deep in thought. "The other Du Couteau woman?"

"She is... extremely self conscious about her appearance. She will not appear in a widely publicized conflict."

"Is there no one from Zaun?"

"As this is a territorial battle, we are restricted to champions from Noxus." said Swain, leaning back in his chair.

Darius sighed, shaking his head.

Riven's armour clanked as she walked, the comforting heft of the metal lifting the weight from her soul. She strode through the nigh empty barracks, her destination set firmly in her mind. The door loomed and apprehension shot through Riven's body like a bullet. Her palms were already coated in sweat, her knees on the verge of buckling under the strain. A voice sounded from the other side of the door, almost inaudible. "Is there noone we can call on?"

Riven took a deep breath, before pushing the door open and stepping through. Swain looked impassive, his glare fixed upon her. Darius's face contorted with rage, his face turning blood red. "HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE, TRAITOR!" he screamed, balling his fists.

Swain raised a hand to silence him. Darius seethed, twitching in anger. After a moment of quiet, Swain spoke. "Why are you here?"

Riven's mouth felt drier than the Icathian desert, her throat constricted. She stuttered for words, desperately trying to keep the panic from rising any further. With considerable effort, she spoke, her voice calmer than she expected. "To fight for my nation."


End file.
